


The failed battle of IKEA (NedDen)

by FarrayneSakona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, IKEA, Kissing, Large Cock, Legos, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oral Sex, Pride, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrayneSakona/pseuds/FarrayneSakona
Summary: After Sweden lost his pride (IKEA) to the Netherlands his cousin Denmark wants to take revenge and get it back but it didn't went how he expected it. But he likes it somehow.





	1. Prologue

Sweden sat on his last IKEA bed. He was crying. He was crying about his loss.  
Then his cousin Denmark came in.  
He asked what was wrong.  
"Denmark, I lost all of my pride. I can't even hold my flag without being ashamed."  
Denmark picked the flag up and put it on Sweden's lap: "What happened?" "I lost IKEA in a fight." Denmark is very curious now:"What kind of a fight?" Sweden stuttered:"A.. a... p....p.. I don't want to talk about it." Denmark wants to know it but he understands:"That's fine. Who did you lose it to?"

"Netherlands.."

"Oh, it'll be okay." He hugged him and left the room.

'So I have to kick Netherlands ass.' He thought.


	2. Chapter 0: The letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the other chapters will have names/titles.

"To my dearest cousins, Norway and Iceland,

after Sweden lost his pride, his glory, he's been feeling down.  
I'm going to take it back.  
I'm going to the Netherlands and kick his ass.  
I'm going to save IKEA.  
I'm going to make Sweden happy again.  
But please don't tell him or Finland about it.  
If one of them askes about me tell them I'm planning something but I'm fine and I will be fine.  
I will save him.

In love,  
Denmark"


End file.
